opposites attract
by Zoe Nightshade21
Summary: Dawn's trapped in an unfamiliar world and slowly has to fight to get out. IKARISHIPPING Slow updates right now, but will finish this story


Dawn heard a piercing scream from the dark of the mansion. Dawn gripped her bow and the arrow already in her hand. Generally she wouldn't shoot, but here it was kill or be killed.

Dawn's motto was now _shoot now, never ask._ Sometimes she wondered when she lost her humanity- and then she realized that it was when she started putting her life over it.

Creeping silently into the dark house, she saw a raven. Holding out her arm, the raven settled onto it.

The animals were more human than the humans in this world. The animals were different, though.

She heard another scream coming upstairs. The raven on her arm flew into the air, and then motioned with her wing for Dawn to grip onto her feet.

Dawn slung her bow onto her back and put the arrow in her quiver, then hesitantly held onto the raven's feet.

The raven glowed white, then grew in size, enlarging, and then motioned for Dawn to get onto it's back.

Dawn got on. Normally she would've been creeped out by how fast the raven grew, but Ousi worked differently.

The raven's belly had flattened, and she now was slimmer and built for speed. Spreading her majestic wings, the raven flattened and flew straight up into the murky darkness.

Dawn gently got off of the raven. After finally being in some light, she could finally get a good look at her. Turns out she wasn't a raven, she was a gorgeous white bird with three spikes on her head- a red, blue, and a white one. She had red and blue triangle markings on her underside, too.

She opened her mouth, and chirped, "Togekiss!", nudging a white and red ball with her head. Just as Dawn was about to pick it up, she heard a slight flip flop behind her.

Dawn's dagger was out in a flash, but then she sighed in relief at seeing the little penguin that had been following her. Dawn had helped him bandage a wound with some healing plants that her father had taught her about, and it turns out that he had been following her.

The little blue penguin chirped out something that sounded like 'piplop', and it again nudged her to one of the red and white balls. Dawn scooped up two of them.

The little penguin nudged it with it's head, as did the white bird, and then a red light. Dawn almost screamed, then caught herself barely. She fiddled with the red and white balls, then the red light came back and let the two animals out.

Dawn sighed in relief, then the blue penguin walked over to a red phone- like thing. Dawn slid it open, then almost screamed again as a voice came out.

The red phone thing said, "Hello, young pokemon trainer! This is a pokedex, which will guide you through your journey. There are many types of pokemon, and many different ways you can bond with them."

Dawn had fiddled with the rest of the buttons until she had figured out that the animals were called pokemon and they could battle against one another. The red and white balls were called pokeballs, and they could be used to hold the pokemon while you were traveling. The white bird was called Togekiss, and the blue penguin was a Piplup.

Togekiss and Piplup had played for a while in the corner after they handed her a pouch and a map. Apparently this world wasn't called Ousi, just this region was. From the pokedex and the map, as well as a diary Dawn had started reading, Ousi was a man made region created to jail prisoners, and then they had all escaped into the region. Dawn tried to fight the feelings in her throat when she walked down the stairs with Piplup on her head and Togekiss inside a pokeball on her back.

"Well... if it isn't Johanna Berlitz's daughter...wonder what she would say if she found out I had sex with her daughter..." The man said, licking his lips.

Dawn turned, then she screamed loudly.

Pure terror flew through her.

 **Welp, there's my new story. Thank you all to those who took the time to read this, and I hope you'll forgive me for the cliffie. I have to say a few things, so I'll get straight to them.**

 **First off, this is AU, and though it is set in the pokemon world, Dawn is from Earth. Dawn will eventually become a coordinator, however.**

 **Second, updates will be there, though right now they'll be a little slow. I have my AP exams coming up and then finals after that.**

 **Lastly, this story is going to be ikarishipping. :D I love ikari, just the whole shipping makes me feel like they're perfect for one another.**

 **Please review,**

 **Violet**


End file.
